◊«Época de dar y recibir»◊«ChRiTsMaS iN fUnBaRi»◊
by Ferchii
Summary: Llega la navidad a Funbari, y nuestros shamanes se reunen para celebrar.Anna no a podido revelar sus sentimientos por miedo...Yoh sentira lo mismo por ella?LEAN MI 2DO FIC!


»◊«**ÉPOCA DE DAR Y RECIBIR **»◊«**CHRISTMAS IN FUNBARI**»◊«

BY FERCHII-MIZUSU

Ohaiyo, aquí estoy nuevamente ahora publicando mi segundo fic que es un especial de navidad. Tiene YohxAnna que espero que les guste,jeje. Bueno no demoro más y les presento el fic. n-n.

Shaman King no me pertenece si no al gran sensei Hiroyuki Takei.

CAPITULO 1 »◊« ReUnIóN »◊«

Era una mañana fresca y despejada a pesar del invierno. Unos ligeros rayos de sol se filtraban por las ventanas para reflejarse en la cara de la joven rubia haciéndola despertar. Algo desganada decidió levantarse y comenzar con la rutina diaria. Así que, como acostumbraba, bajo al baño para darse una ducha y después se vistió con un suéter rojo pegado al cuerpo y encima se puso su vestido negro, luego las calcetas y al final su pañoleta. Después se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar…pero había un problema…miro el reloj…

-9 de la mañana, ese flojo…no a despertado para hacerme el desayuno- ¬¬ dijo Anna molesta. Subió las escaleras, se dirigió decididamente al cuarto de Yoh y luego se decidió a entrar. Al estar adentro pudo observar de un lado de la habitación varios discos en el suelo junto al tocadiscos y los audífonos del castaño, y del otro lado vio un despertador destruido junto al futon donde Yoh dormía placidamente acurrucado entre las sabanas y se quedo observándolo sin darse cuenta, se veía tan tierno e inocente.

-Que acaso nunca podré decirle lo que siento por él-se dijo a si misma –"_pero en que estas pensando Anna, eso se lo desviste haber dicho hace años, Yoh podría buscar a otra chica"- _escucho una vocecilla en su subconsciente- Eso no es cierto, Yoh nunca haría eso- se dijo molesta -_"pues entonces deja de perder más tiempo o te lo van a ganar"- _¿Pero el sentirá lo mismo que yo, por mí? – _"Eso ni se pregunta, que no ves como traes al pobre Yoh arrastrando por tus encantos"-_Así Anna comenzó a debatir consigo misma, pero repentinamente fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir una mano tomar la suya.

-Anna?-dijo Yoh despertando- ¿Qué haces aquí?- tallando un poco sus ojos.

-Que, qué hago aquí?- dijo algo nerviosa alejando su mano de la de Yoh- Mas bien…Tú que haces aquí, hace una hora que debiste haber hecho el desayuno- dijo recobrando su compostura y su frialdad.

-Jejeje, lo siento, creo que me quede dormido por que el despertador no me desperto- n.nUUU

-…-miro el mencionado objeto destruido-Con que el despertador…- dijo con una mirada fría al castaño que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso esperando lo peor-Muy bien, más te vale hacer el desayuno de inmediato o tendrás que hacer entrenamiento todo el día me escuchaste- ù-ú dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir.

- A la orden, Annita- dijo viendo salir a la rubia de la habitación-Por que tiene que ser siempre tan fría con migo- dijo algo entristecido, mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Luego bajo a la cocina para hacer el desayuno y prendió el televisor para ver un canal de videos musicales mientras cocinaba. Después de un rato Anna entró a la cocina y decidió cambiarle de canal al televisor, mientras Yoh comenzaba a servir el desayuno en la mesa.

-Oye Annita por que le cambias-

-A esta hora pasan el pronóstico del tiempo, por el noticiero matutino- ¬¬

-Pero, estaban pasando el video de Bob Soul- dijo volviéndole a cambiar de canal.

-Ese es el video más patético y horrible que he visto-¬¬

-A si, pues que me dices del de Ringo Awaya, ese esta peor-dijo llevándole la contra, parándose en frente de Anna para discutir.

-Vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste y no sabes lo que te espera Yoh Asakura!-dijo molesta también empezando a discutir.

- Ahh!Alto los dos!-dijo una voz conocida llamando la atención de ambos-Hoy hace un bonito día, como para que se pongan a discutir.

-Ohhh¿Qué haces aquí Manta?- dijo yoh algo sorprendido por la llegada del pequeñín.

-¿Y me haces esa pregunta¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Dijiste que iríamos a la estación para recoger a los chicos-

-Que! Cuando dijo eso, que ni siquiera me lo comento?-dijo Anna molesta.

-Jejeje, eh pues veras, lo que pasa es que se me ocurrió invitar a los chicos a pasar la navidad con nosotros- n.nU dijo Yoh algo nervioso.

-Y sin mi consentimiento!-

-Lo siento, es que se me olvido decírtelo, por que ayer me dejaste entrenando todo el día- u.u

-Muy bien genio a quienes invitaste exactamente!- ¬¬

-Tranquila- n-n- Solo a Len, Horo Horo, Pilika, Lizerg, Jeane, Tamao a y Hao-n.n

-HAO!- Estas demente como pudiste haberlo invitado!-dijo enojada.

-Hola a todos me extrañaron!- n0n llego Hao apareciendo repentinamente.

-Hablando del rey de roma- ¬¬

»◊«»◊«»◊«»◊«»◊«»◊«»◊«»◊«»◊«»◊«»◊«»◊«»◊«»◊«

Era la 1 de la tarde Anna se había quedado en la pensión. Mientras Yoh, Hao y Manta se habían ido a recoger a los demás a la estación.

-Pero que demonios pasa con ese maldito tren, ya se tardo demasiado- decía Hao fastidiado.

-Los trenes suelen demorar, que no te puedes tranquilizar y dejar de maldecir las cosas- dijo Manta algo molesto por el comportamiento de Hao.

-Tanma si quisiera saber lo que tarda un maldito tren en llegar, no se lo hubiera preguntado a un diminuto humano como tu!- ¬¬

-Que me llamo Manta, no Tanma!- dijo con rabia.

-Miren ahí viene el tren!- dijo Yoh señalando con alegría al tren que se acercaba a la estación.

-Ya era hora!- dijo Hao fastidiado.

Cuando el tren se detuvo, la gente comenzó a salir de los vagones, hasta ver a los dos humanos peliazules acompañados por una joven de cabellera rosada.

-Hola chicos!-saludo Horo Horo acercándose a ellos.

-Hola Horo Horo!- Yoh devolvió alegre el saludo-Hola Pilika, Tamao no sabia que ibas a venir con ellos-

-Bueno es que nos encontramos en la estación anterior y decidimos venir juntos, verdad amiga- dijo Pilika recargando su brazo en los hombros de la pelirosa amistosamente.

-Eh, si es verdad, me da gusto verlo joven Yoh- dijo algo sonrojada-Buenas tardes joven Manta, joven Hao- dijo haciendo una referencia.

-Hola, me da gusto que les haya ido bien en el viaje-contesto Manta.

-Bueno ahora que terminamos de saludarnos ya pocemos ir a comer, me estoy meriendo de hambre!- dijo Horo Horo.

-Por primera ves estoy de acuerdo con el azul, estoy harto de estar en este lugar ya vamonos- dijo Hao aun fastidiado.

»◊«Fin del Capitulo 1»◊«»◊«»◊«»◊«»◊«»◊«»◊«»◊«»◊«

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo y pues espero poder continuarlo lo más pronto posible se los prometo, jejeje. Para finalizar pido que por favor me manden reviews para que me digan si les gusto o si no les gusto n.nUU, acepto cualquier comentario.

Sore Made Tomodachis y Feliz Navidad a todos n.n (aunque todavía falte un poco, jeje)


End file.
